Demented
Chapter 1 It was a hot summer day, and four kids were out on Cherry Drive, the air was hot and crisp, and school was on the kids minds. But this was no ordinary schol, this was a wizarding school, for€ witches and wizards alike. Abby threw the frisbee at Ray, her brother, who just last year, was possesed by Voldermort. Abby heard Ray exclaim "Catch Amanda!" Amanda, a small, yet smart second year, caught it in mid-jump and Abby heard her mom call "Abby! Phone!" her mother waved and all the kids ran inside into the cool house. Abby picked up the phone and asked "Hello?" "Hi Abby!" Julies voice rang, Julie was a third year like Abby. "Do you want to come over?". Abby put her hand to the mouth part and asked her mom "Can me and Ray go to Julies?" Her mom nodded absently "Sure. When?" she looked at her pointedly and Alec and Amanda nodded and Alex, a cute, tall third year﻿ said loftily "See you at school Abby, come on Amanda!" he dragged his sister out and closed the door. Abby asked Julie "When?" Julie replied "Whenever you want!" Abby looked at her mother and nodded "Whenever I want!" Julie also said "Also, we stop at Diagon Alley before breaks over, so you'll have time to get settled!" Abby's mom asked "Want to go now?" Abby nodded excitedly while Ray was already packing his things and his Owl. He looked at Abby "What?" Lyze hooted and looked at Abby also. Abby hung up the phone after saying Good-bye and looked at her mom "Let's go!" Her mom complained "But your not even ready yet!" Ray laughed "Don't worry mom, I got her stuff, and mine." he moved of to the side, revealing Abbys suitcase. Abby sighed "Thank you, Ray." she looked at him. he seemed more healthier from last year. When he was attacked. Abbys mother sighed "Okay, but be sure to find Alex and Amanda when you get to the train," she went into the living room and got some floo powder "Thank goodness this ain't a muggle house." Abby and Ray grabbed a pinch of it. Abby looked at Ray "Whos going first?" Ray shrugged "I don't care." Abby went into the fire-place and looked around. She said "Mcloud Manor!" she threw the powder down and felt herself being sucked into the floo net-work. She stumbled out of a white fire-place and saw Julie staring at her "What?" she looked at herself. She wasn't covered in soot. Her brother came after her. Like Abby he was also not covered in soot. Julie looked like she had been recently crying and she said cheerfully "Hi! How are you all?" she signaled for them to follow "I have a lot of news!" Abby looked at Ray and nodded, They followed her into the garden, their were benches in a circle, and a fire-place in the middle She sat down on a bench and signaled them to sit. Her smile faltered "Except, not all of the news are good." she looked away. Abby sat down and said "Start with the bad news, than the good news will cheer us up!" Julie nodded "Okay...." she went silent, a House-elf came from behind the bench and gave her a chocolate brownie, the house-elf gave brownies to Abby and Ray too. Julie continued "Well, I heard it from Alex, who heard it from Jacob, who heard it from Isaac!" she finished "Oh, and I think Jesse told Isaac!" Abby tipped her head "Jacob? Isaac?" Julie shook her head "Jacob and Isaac are 3rd years like us, Isaac is Jesses best-friend, and Jacob and James are best-friends!" Abby sighed "Okay, I'm surprised I haven't seen them before" Julie grunted "You probably have, just didn't realise it," she shrugged "So anyways, It's Jesse," she looked away "He-he got bit." Abby tipped her head "By what?" Julie whispered "What you should be asking is..... By who." Abby looked confused "Okay...." Julie kept going "And... He got bit... by Rosselis Flecker." Ray cut in "The famous were-wolf? The one that escaped Azkaban?" he asked "Oooh... I get it now, if you get bit by a were-wolf..." Julie finished for him "You become one." Abby looked away "Hmm. Will he stilll go to Hogwarts?" "Probably, they do have the whomping willow." she said quietly, then shrugged. Abby asked "Ok, about Jacob and Isaac, what houses are they in?" she was curious. "Gryffindor," Julie grunted "Both." she added. Abby tipped her head "Wow, I am defiantely surprised I haven't met them at least once," she laughed "Anyways, what's the good news." Julie thought "The good news is, we finally get to play quidditch, without any..... Paralyzing!" she grabbed something from under hte bench, and she pulled out a Lightning Bolt 2011. Abby widened her eyes "Lucky I have one too," she laughed "We are going to win the cup for sure, because your a seeker." Julie shrugged "I guess, well... I better show you to the rooms," she added "Also, tomorrow we go to Diagon ally, I'll point out Jacob and Isaac to you." Abby nodded "Okay!" Julie stood up, she led Ray and Abby to a room, it had two beds, and it was very bright and pretty. Abby jumped into the left bed and sighed "The beds are really soft! How rich are you Julie?" Julie shrugged "Richer then the Malfoys, their son is a seventh year!" she looked around "Ah well, dinner will be ready soon." Abby nodded, and decided to pull out a book on animagi and Were-wolfs, a book she got for her 10th birthday by Jesse. She skipped the Animagi section and went to were-wolfs, but she was still scared of what she was reading. Jesse better hope he isn't in the school when the full-moon comes. Chapter 2 She followed Julie into the huge living room, with it's marble floor, and fuzzy carpet, and white fire-place. The mansion was huge. Julie brought out floo powder, she gave Abby and Ray a bit then she nodded to Abby "Want to go first?" Abby shrugged "Okay." she stepped into the huge fire-place, it was quite roomy to stand up in, and looked like it was cleaned regularly. She said "Diagon Alley!" she threw the floo powder down, and was sucked up into the fire-place, next minute she found herself just standing in the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Ray come out after her then Julie. Julie led them out of the Leaky Cauldron and faced a wall. She tapped it with her wand, and it started to move to the side, revealing an opening. Abby ran into the cobblestone street. She kept running. Except, she wasn't watching where she was going. She crashed into someone, she heard an "Ow!" and a "Hey!" She looked up and saw two boys helping each-other up, they then looked down at her, and made her feel small. The blonde haired boy asked "You okay?" The brown haired boy looked at her curiously. Abby stood up and brushed herself off "I'm fine, thanks for asking!" she looked at them both, the blonde haired boy was a few inches taller then her, while the brown haired boy was her height. Julie called "Abby!" she ran up to her and stopped "I see you've met Isaac and Jacob!" The brown haired boy said quietly "I'm Jacob, I'm in Gryffindor!" The other boy said with more confidence "I'm Isaac!" Abby said with a laugh "I'm Abby," Se nodded to the two, then turned to Julie "Sorry, I was in a hurry," she turned back "Sorry!" Isaac shrugged "It's okay, I wasn't watching either, I was trying to-" he looked at Jacob then went silent. Jacob was shaking his head quickly, and he kept glaring at Isaac when he turned back "Er.... I was trying to... Catch up to someone!" Jacob took a deep breath of relief then said "We were trying to find no one important," he giggled nervously then continued "He went past you, and then you ran into us." Abby shrugged, she knew they were being secretive. Isaac kept glaring at Jacob then sighed "Well.... See you at school I guess." he looked at Abby cautiously then walked away with Jacob following behind. Abby watched them leave, she was sad for some reason. "Go-Goodbye?" she said in confusion. Julie poked her "Hey, Abby? Are you okay?" Abby looked at her "Oh, yeah." she shrugged and kept walking, The two boys were friendly, but they were so secretive. But she felt like she could trust them with anything, if they were secretive, they didn't go telling stuff about others. She looked at Ray who was snickering again. "What?" she asked in a grunt. Ray laughed "Your looking all moony again!" he snickered and continued to stare around "Mmph, I don't know where we should go next" Abby looked at her list "Um, books.... That's it!" she shrugged and headed to Flourish and Botts. She opened the door and went in, followed by Ray and Julie. There was a man with gloves on and was wrestling with a book. Wait?! Fighting?! ''Abby held back a snicker and asked "Um, do you have the Monster book of Monsters?" He looked at her "Oh yeah, here," he grabbed a snarling book and belted it and passed it to her "You wanna be careful with it." he passed the same books to Julie and Ray. Abby asked "Do you also have Unfogging the future?" He nodded and passed a leather book with a misty orb in the middle of it "Thank you!" she said to the man. "No problem." he said as she paid for the rest of the books, and Ray said as they walked out "What was with those books?" Julie said flatly "The Monster book of Monsters, seriously, but the trick is to stroke their spines!" she had her books in a package, and they walked back to the leaky cauldron. "How many new students will their be?" Ray asked curiously. Julie muttered "Depends, ones that we haven't met yet, or first years?" she asked flatly Ray grunted "Both!" "A lot," she added in a grunt "Both." Abby rolled her eyes and she heard voices one of them was James "That's completely rubbish Matt, you know I don't approve of that!" She heard a laugh "Oh calm yourself James, your freaking me out." "Your the one freaking me out!" James growled "Like it or not, your not gonna get away from that," the boy that must have been Matt. Who continued "Anyways, why are you so worried? You were born here. I wasn't!" James sniffed "Because It's my third year, and my friends have been through alot..." he went silent. Julie had dragged Abby away "Come on! We need to get going! We have everything!" Abby sighed "Okay.. I'm walking, sheesh!" Abby was led.. Well dragged really. Out of the alley. And Julies mother was waiting for them. They climbed in. Abby was still thinking about the conversation James and Matt had. What did Matt mean that 'He wasn't born here"? Abby sighed. And they headed to kings cross. They got their trolleys. They froze in front of the barrier. Ray and Julie were eeriely silent. "Are you going?" a voice behind them asked. Abby looked behind her. There was a boy, about their age. Looking at them curiously. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Abby shrugged "We're thinking." The boy shrugged "I'll let you guys go first." Julie shook her head. Then pushed her trolley into the wall. Ray followed closely. The boy said to Abby "My names Matt by the way!" Abby looked at him "Oh hi!" she nodded to him before pushing her trolley into the barrier. She went through and boarded the train. She sat in an empty compartment. Taking the seat near the window. It was starting to rain. James walked in. His hair wet, and he sat down "How was your summer?" he asked. "Fine." Abby grunted. "Oh." he said. Soon, Matt, the boy they had met earilier, had picked a seat beside James "Yo!" James looked embaressed. Abby looked confused. Ray walked in. Abby looked up at him in surprise "I thought you would be sitting with Summer!" Ray shrugged "I felt like sitting somewhere else." Julie finally walked in "Hey!" she sat beside Abby "It's raining down hard!" The train began to move, and they soon got in deep conversation. But no later, in the middle of a summer story. The lights flickered and went out. The train slammed to a stop. and Julie squeaked. Matt stammered "Wh-What was that?!" Abby shrugged. then someone opened the comparment door. Julie snapped "Jesse! Your on my foot!" "Sorry." Jesse had walked in, sitting in the last seat. Isaac followed him in "I can't see a bloody thing!" James grunted "Lumos!" his wand lit up. And they saw that the window had ice on it. Abby poked the window "That's weird." Jesse whispered "Shhhhh." The compartment went quiet, and they heard a strange noise outside in the corridor of the train. "Don't. Move." Jesse whispered. Julie was shaking. Then something floated. And stopped. Right in front of their corridor. Jesse then snarled out loud "Cover your mouths and think of something happy!" Abby did what she was told. But Matt and Isaac were hesitant. James kicked Matt "Do it!" Matt nodded. The thing opened the door. And Abby thought ''Quidditch, Quidditch.... But other things came into her mind Snake... Death... The thing obviously sensed the thoughts and turned to Abby. Jesse sighed and something behind the thing yelled "Expecto Patronum!" There was a blinding light. And the thing dissapeared. And the person who yelled out the spell. Who was obviously a teacher. Walked away. Abby breathed in, the air was cold. And she was shaky. Ray looked at her in worry. The compartment was now visable. And was noticeably cramped. James rasped "That was a dementor, why would he be here?" Jesse, who looked tired, said "Who knows...." Abby looked out the window. She looked up at the moon The full moon is very beautiful ''She went silent. Thinking ''Wait... Full moon?! Abby looked quickly at Jesse, who didn't seem to be changing. Jesse stood up "The trains stopped. We're here!" He walked out. Abby quickly followed him, knowing if he at least saw the moon he would change. She stuck right behind him. Followed by James and Ray. Alex and Amanda met them at the steps when most of the kids had waited outside "Hello," Alex muttered while Amanda squeaked "The moon is bright tonight!" Abby looked at Jesse who was staring determindly at the school. Amanda blabbered on as they waited for teachers. Matt muttered beside her "How long can he hold? I've read up that they change at one point!" Abby nodded. Still in deep thought. Jesse muttered, looking peaky "Nice out ain't it?" Abby took in a deep breathe, eyeing the students starting to walk in. Mrs. Hoover, the Care of Magical Creatures. Eyed them both suspiciously, especially Jesse. Who closed his eyes in thought and murmuring "Don't think about it, don't think about!" Matt muttered to him "Don't worry about it would be better." Abby pushed Jesse into the hall "Lets not stay out there shall we? That was getting tense." Jesse looked at her "Mmmph." he growled. Abby growled back "Oh shut it!" James stopped behind Abby, Matt and Ray were behind him, eying them warily. Jesse sighed "I need to go see Professor Fall for a bit, see you later!" he walked a bit quickly away from them. James asked "What's gotton into him? I mean, I know what happened and all, but he seems to keen to avoid us," James sighed and continued "Come on let's go get dinner." Abby gulped and continued into the great hall. She sat down and looked up as Mrs. Flake "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! And to the rest! Welcome back!" She said clearly "I have to give short notices before we eat, The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone" she eyed some of the older students. "Also, the wonderful Whomping Willow, All students, are not allowed near there, unless you wish to break a few bones." Mrs. Flake added with a light tone, but with a serious gaze. Abby nodded slowy and whispered to Julie "Makes sense, I always get a creepy feeling from that tree." Mrs. Flake must have finished her notices "You may now eat!" Food appeared magically on the plates. Abby picked some potatoes and chicken. Julie murmured "That's not what Mrs. Flake meant." Abby shrugged "Ah well." she ate her potatoes quickly and Julie muttered "You seem to be in a hurry." Abby muttered "I am in a hurry, I want to see if Jesse is alright!" Julie sighed "He could have transformed by now, it might not be the best intention to go see him" Julie pointed out. "He said he went to see Professor Fall right? She might have given him a potion, you know... To calm him while in that form!" Abby pointed out. Julie sighed "Fine, but your going alone." she finished her dinner and stood up. Leaving Abby with James, who was eating slowly. Abby said to the rest of her friends "See you later!" James nodded slowly. And Ray shrugged. Abby walked through the hall, the lights flickering in the breeze, she shivered. She headed to professor Falls office. She knocked. But no one answered. She opened the door. The office was empty. But she saw eyes under professor Falls desk. She asked "Jesse?" The creature whimpered slightly and moved a bit backwards. Abby headed towards the creature "Jesse.. It's just me." she crouched low to the floor, knowing that it was proboly not the best idea. Abby then laughed "Suppose I should read a book," looking straight into the eyes of the creature "That must have been painful.. What you had to go through." The creature narrowed it's eyes, seeming to be staring behind Abby, and Abby continued "I read that were-wolfs usually don't remember their best-friends, but I'm trusting your amazing memory came with you." Abby crouched in silence "This is really awkward, please come out Jesse, I won't scream!" The creature stayed silent, then finally he started to crawl out of the space. He was bigger then normal. About the height of Abby, if not bigger. Abby held in a deep breath "Um, well, how are you feeling?" Jesse narrowed his eyes. But it was unatural, they were not thinking narrowed. They were planning narrowed. Abby started to back up "D-Did you take your potion?" Jesse started to growl, but he was still staring behind Abby. Abby asked unaturally calm "Did you take your potion?" she saw a steaming goblet on the desk, but it was spilled, most of the contents were on the floor. "You never got the chance did you?" Abby stared at the wolf. Whos eyes were narrowed dangerously. Abby sighed "Brilliant" she inched towards the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't "Oh..." She looked at Jesse "Um.. Well, this is kind of odd, don't you agree?" She swore she saw the faintest of nods. But it must have been her imagination, cause the wolf was pacing slowly toward her. "Um, okay, your not gonna be rational.... I understand completely! This must hurt you alot," she added sadly and continued "And I don't want you to feel guilty if you bit me." Jesse froze, he looked at her eyes narrowed. Then she said "Fine, bite me, go ahead, but don't come crying to me if you find out what happened." Jesse flicked his ears. Then padded towards her. She nodded "Yeah.. I knew this was gonna happen, I'm so stupid." Suddenly the door opened, and Milly was standing there "Well hello you two." Abby turned and snapped "Go away you idiot!" she pointed her wand at Milly "Go away!" Milly whipped out her wand and was about to say something that sounded eeriely like the lacerations spell, Sectesempra. But something had pulled her out of the way just in time, with large teeth prickling her skin. She looked over at her arm, which was bleeding heavily, the wolf had his teeth dug into her arm. She whimpered "Jesse? You can let go now!" The wolf opened his mouth, and Abby brought her arm toward her. The bite was quite deep. Jesse stood in front of her, snarling at Milly. Abby yelled "Don't bother Jesse! She's not worth it!" Jesse snarled. Then backed away. Milly laughed "Well, Abby, your a were-wolf now! Hope you suffer!" Abby couldn't stand up it hurt too much. When Milly left, Jesse looked at her then went behind her. She dared not look. She heard a voice murmur "Abby?" She didn't look "Je-Jesse?" "I'm so sorry Abby...." Jesse had sighed "What else could I do? Watch you get torn up from that bloody spell?" Jesse muttered "I knew it was you from instinct, just not inside my head" Abby nodded "Is-Is Milly right?" Jesse didn't say anything. Abby stood up clutching her arm "Ouch, this bloody hurts.." Jesse murmured "Sorry about that, I wish I didn'.t" he sighed "You better get to the hospital wing..." Abby nodded, and walked out the door, leaving Jesse to look around the room, and head in a different direction. Chapter 3 At Breakfast, she was chewing on a hot dog, Julie looked at her "You feeling okay Abby? You came up to the dormitory pretty late." Abby looked at her while chewing the hot dog "Just peachy." Julie nodded "Okay..." She swallowed the rest of the hot dog and asked "When is the post coming?" Julie shrugged, eyeing Abby worriedly "I don't know." "Oh." Abby grunted. She heard the flap of owls wings. She looked up. She saw Lily. Who landed in front of Abby. She took the note of her leg, and she flew off. Abby opened it, but didn't read it out loud. Meet me in the empty class-room near the libary after classes It wasn't signed, she put it away knowing who it was by the writing. Then continued to eat. Julie poked her "Are you sure you okay?" Abby snapped "I'm fine!" Julie jumped a little "Okay.." Ray looked at her in surprise, and Abby asked "What?" "Nothing." "Oh, whatever." Abby turned away from them, she didn't feel peachy, she felt horrible, like she felt like she was going to explode. No wonder Jesse snapped on the train. Abby stormed away from them, going to Care of Magical Creatures. "Abby!" She turned around eyes narrowed "What?!" Jesse froze "Um, sorry, Did you get my letter?" he was shaking "Oh, and how are you?" Abby calmed down "Um.. Fine," she said awkwardly. She waved her time-table "I have Care of Magical Creature first, the Defence Against the Dark Arts second." James had caught up to them "Hey, Abby!" he froze in front of Jesse, and nodded "What's with you, you kind of snapped back there!" Abby looked at Jesse nervously "Follow me." she said to James leading him toward the forest "What is it? Is something wrong?" "It's more then that." Abby muttered "Then what is it?" James asked Abby looked at him "Remember that book we read in the libary about... Werewolves?" James tipped his head "Faintly... Why?" "Do you remember the signs of a were-wolf?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Um, let's see, there was that one, where they always get a bit peaky during the cycle, but it's always worst the first night." James said absentmindedly. Abby sniffed "J-James... I'm not... the good guy anymore.." James looked at her "Why? Your nice, how can you be the bad guy?" Abby gulped "I'm not.. Human." "Your not human?" James asked in a quiet tone. Abby nodded. And closed her eyes "J-James..." James looked at her with a worried look in his eyes "I'm a were-wolf." Abby finished, sniffing. "You-Your a were-wolf?"James asked "Bu-But how, we were never near any were-wolves" James said hopefully. Abby said in a shaky voice "That's where your wrong, we were in the same compartment with one." James got a distant look in his eyes and asked "Jesse.. Bit you?" Abby nodded and James stood up quickly "I got to tell Julie." Abby grabbed his cloak to stop him "No! You cannot tell anybody, especially Julie!" she snapped "Because it's not Jesses fault I'm like this, it's Millys" James went silent, and Abby got the faintest feeling that he didn't trust her. "J-James?" James asked "So, Milly did this?" he asked "Why?" Abby said quietly "Jessie saved me, If he didn't I would have been in a worse condition." James just stared at her "What about your brother? He does need to know, I understand why you don't want to tell Julie, but your brother deserves to know." he said quietly. "I'll tell him, just not now." she shuddered. "Okay, class is going to start soon, Care of Magical Creatures, it's going to be fun," James said and held out his hand "Trust me, I'm not mad at you Abby, or scared of you, your my friend, being a werewolf won't change that." Abby accepted the hand and stood up "Thanks James." she sighed. "No problem." James smiled, then led the way to the small hut on the grounds. A short teacher was waiting for them, her eyes sharp blue, and a scowl on her face. "Not very cheerful is she?" Rays voice commented behind her. Category:Fan Fics Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions